The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for transporting material or components. More particularly, the invention relates to an automated guided vehicle for transporting material and components under computer control between locations on a factory floor.
Various techniques used to transport material and components between workstations on a factory floor include conveyors such as conventional belt conveyors, fork trucks and manned tuggers. A preferable technique would provide an adjustable, guided path that would be traversed by an unmanned vehicle operating under computer control. The algorithm that would control the vehicle should provide for easy modifications that would accommodate changes in location of the work stations, equipment additions, and assignment of the vehicle to a new work environment.
Preferably an automated guided vehicle for this purpose would be manufactured a minimal cost and could carry its own power supply, traction drive and steering system and an on-board computer that would respond to commands from a central computer system and control various motors that actuate the vehicle's steering and drive systems.